I Am Already There
by Goddess-Amara
Summary: Pairings: 1x2 and 3x4 Heero has to go away and....read to find out=^.^=
1. The Begining

Authors Note: I do not own Gundam Wing. And if I did I would be one very rich person.  
  
Pairings: 01x02 and 03x04  
  
//Thoughts//  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "I'm Already There" ~Chapter 1 ~  
  
Colony L104  
  
Heero was waiting at home for Duo. He had some bad news he had to tell him.  
  
Heero and Duo have been living with each other ever since the end of the Eve wars, they lived in a little town in a little house. Sure they had plenty of money but they just wanted to live in a little town, nothing very important just somewhere to call home.  
  
Just as Heero began to worry Duo's car pulled up and he bounced into the house happy as ever to be home, "Hey Hee-chan, I am home and here to stay till Monday!" He looked up to see Heero looking down and definitely not smiling, " Heero, is there something wrong?"  
  
Heero looked up and gave a little weak smile, "Hey Duo, how was your day at work?" Heero asked trying to keep his voice steady which, surprisingly, did stay steady.  
  
"Oh, it was great Hee-chan! Trowa and Quatre were all talking about this cool party going on tonight at a new bar just down the road from here! They say it is called "The Gundam Bar"! I was so wanting to go but then I told them it is up to you to decide" Duo took off his jacket and plopped down on the couch by Heero.  
  
//Maybe this will get my mind off things, I will tell him tonight after the party. Yeah that's what I'll do! // Heero thought. He then looked up at Duo and smiled, "Sure Duo, lets go to that party. It sounds like fun to me," Heero smiled and looked up at Duo.  
  
"Great! Thanks Hee-chan, you're the best!!" Duo smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. 


	2. The party

Authors Note: I do not own Gundam wing. And if I did.. I would be one rich person  
  
Pairings: 1x2 and 3x4(later chapters)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm already there" ~Chapter 2~  
  
  
  
~Later that night at the party~  
  
"See Heero? Aren't you happy you learned to loosen up and have fun?" Duo said bouncing over to the bar.  
  
"You are the one that introduced me to it Duo and yes I am happy I did. Because if I didn't I wouldn't have you with me now would I?" Heero stated and kissed Duo on the lips gently.  
  
Duo smiled, "Hey now I wouldn't go that far. I would love you anyway so there!" Duo stuck his tongue out at Heero.  
  
Heero smirked and turned to the bar tender, "Two bloody maries please?" The bar tender nodded his head and went to get the drinks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Quatre and Trowa were on the floor dancing with each other and Trowa asks, "Quatre, do you think Heero will tell him?"  
  
"He will eventually but it better be sometime this weekend.he has to leave on Monday for that damn mission of his. You think he would quit after meeting his lover Duo you know what I mean Trowa?" Quatre went down on Trowa coming back up and kissed Trowa fully on the lips.  
  
Trowa ended the kiss, "Yeah but look at us koi, we still live here and still have our jobs.the only two that left, but would come back if they were needed were, Wu-Fei and Duo." Trowa kissed the little blonde's forehead.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." Quatre sighed, "But I still worry about them. They aren't the only two here that struggle you know? And with Relena dead and her daughter leading, everything is always weight on Heero's shoulders." Quatre finished.  
  
"Don't worry too much Quatre, you might get sick again, and we really don't need that do we?" Trowa kissed the blonde's lips and smiled. "Alright, alright.I will let them handle this, and we all know that Heero will tell him sometime this weekend." The music ended and soft slow music started to play.  
  
Trowa and Quatre kept on dancing and talking about everything and anything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Heero sipped on his first drink, Duo was working on his third, "Duo, I think u had enough."  
  
"What are you talking about Hee-chan? Its not like I am getting drunk!" Duo yelled over the music slurring some.  
  
Heero smirked and took Duo's drink away, "That enough for you tonight." He turned to the bar tender, "Get him a black coffee no sugar just black" Heero sipped his drink again and turned to Duo.  
  
"Heero, you give me no joy! And I wasn't done with that," Duo yelled as he slurred his words.  
  
Heero smirked, finishing his drink, " Duo, you are drunk and you aren't having another drink"  
  
Duo pouted and turned away sticking his tongue out. "Fine! Be that way then!"  
  
The bar tender gave Duo the coffee and Duo drank it in silence as Trowa and Quatre approached them. Trowa asked with a smirk, "What is his problem this time!" Trowa sat down and Quatre sat in his lap.  
  
"I took his drink away, he is drunk and I really don't want to carry him home on my bike with him half asleep." Heero smirked.  
  
Quatre smiled and kissed Trowa on the lips, he then turned to the bar tender, "Can we have two black-outs please?" The bar tender nodded and went to make the drinks.  
  
"Damn Quatre, I think you want to have some fun tonight, and if you haven't forgotten we are still virgins?" Trowa smiled and watched his koi blush.  
  
"Trowa! That was a secret" Quatre blushed bright red  
  
"Nothing to be worried about Quatre, Duo is still a virgin!" Heero smirked  
  
Duo turned and smacked Heero on the back of the head and was also blushing, "Just because you had a koi before me, doesn't mean ya have to rub it in!" Duo took a big drink of his black coffee.  
  
Heero smirked and kissed the back of Duo's head, "Sorry koi, I had to make Quatre stop worrying.we don't need him getting sick again," Heero said and rubbed Duo's back to calm him down, "I won't say it again, not unless you give me permission," Heero smiled.  
  
Duo sighed in relief, "It's ok Hee-chan, I guess I am a bit drunk.but not as drunk as Quatre and Trowa are gunna be." Duo laughed and drank the rest of his coffee.  
  
Trowa chugged down his drink and ask for another, "Quatre, this is the first alcoholic drink I have seen you drink so watch it, it might burn."  
  
Quatre smirked and took a big drink and started to cough, "Yeah.I figured that out!" He choked out and coughed.  
  
Quatre and Trowa finished their drinks and so did Heero and Duo, "Ya guys, I think we should go, it's getting late and I have to be in the office tomorrow," Quatre said a little slur in his voice.  
  
"I agree with him, see you two later," Trowa paid for his and Quatre's drinks, picked up Quatre, and walked out of the bar.  
  
"Come on Duo, lets get home, I have a feeling your not going to want to wake up in the morning," Heero smirked, paid for there drinks and him and Duo walked out of the door and road his motorcycle home. 


	3. Wondering

Authors note: I do not own Gundam Wing! And if I did I would be one very rich person.  
  
Pairings: 1x2 and 3x4  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm Already There" ~Chapter 3~  
  
~Heero and Duo's House~  
  
Heero walked into the house with Duo in his arms. Duo was dead on his feet by the time they got home. Heero carried him to his room and covered him up and looked at him, brushing a few loose strands of hair from Duo's face.  
  
Even though they have been with each other for about a year now, they still slept in separate rooms. Heero found this weird when duo asked right when they moved in. //Oh Duo, I am going to miss you so much when I leave, I won't even keep my mind on he fight, it will be on you// Heero sighed and remembered back to when Duo first asked to have his own room.  
  
~*Flash back*~  
  
Duo and Heero got home from a long drive and Duo looked like something was on his mind. "Heero? May I ask you something?" He looked up and into Heero's eyes.  
  
"Yes Duo? What is it?" Heero waited patiently for Duo to tell him.  
  
"Well, I know we are lovers and all but.can I have my own room? I love you a lot and all but I am not ready to sleep with you yet.pleas?" Duo looked a little embarrassed by the question.  
  
Heero let out a soft laugh and smiled taking Duo into his arms, he softly said, "It's ok Duo, you can have your own room, but just know if you ever get scared I am right next door to your room ok?  
  
Duo nodded and smiled, now hugging Heero back, "Thanks Heero, thanks for understanding me."  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
Heero smiled and smirked a little. "Oh Duo, if only you would sleep with me before I go.just so I know I claimed you and you are mine.I don't know when I will be back Duo I don't and with you here alone by yourself, it makes me worry. I know you can't hear me, but I wish you could, just so u know how much I need you" Heero sighed and kissed Duo's forehead.  
  
Duo's eyes fluttered open some, "Heero?"  
  
"Shhh.we are home and you can sleep ok? Your tired, now go back to sleep" Heero smiled, holding back tears but it was too dark for Duo to notice.  
  
Duo thought for a minute, and suddenly, the bed he was in felt so cold and unwelcoming, "Heero? Can I sleep with you tonight?" Duo asked.  
  
Heero smiled and looked down at Duo, "Sure Duo, you can sleep with me tonight." Heero smiled. When he had and ok, Heero picked up Duo and carried him to his room.  
  
Setting him down on his bed, he covered Duo up and climbed into the bed on the other side. "What made you want to stay with me tonight Duo?"  
  
Duo cuddled into Heero's side and layed his head on Heero's bare chest, "I don't know, my bed just felt so cold and unwelcoming," He yawned, "Can I stay with you in this bed for now on?"  
  
"Sure Duo, I wouldn't mind having you with me to keep me company" Heero smiled and rested his arm on Duo's back, slowly running his fingers up and down Duo's spine.  
  
Duo yawned again as his eyes drifted closed, "I love you Heero, now and forever no matter where you are, I will still love you." Duo then fell asleep.  
  
"I love you too Duo, I love you too," Heero said and kissed the top of Duo's head and soon fell asleep himself. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*Trowa and Quatre's House*~  
  
Trowa was laughing and holding the very drunk Quatre in his arms, helping him to stand, "Quatre, are you sure you want to do this? I mean once we do this you might never be the same." Trowa said and was very serious about it.  
  
"Yes Trowa, I want to sleep with you tonight, all night and have some fun maybe?" Quatre said shyly, "I know you would never hurt me meaningly, I trust you Trowa. Please lets do this tonight." Quatre looked at him with pleading eyes.  
  
Trowa sighed in defiet, "Ok Quatre, you win and I would love to have some fun with you and only you." Trowa smiled and carried Quatre to his room.  
  
Laying him softly on his bed Trowa climbed up him and kissed him gently on the lips. "Shhh.no words are needed for this," Trowa smiled kissing him again.  
  
Quatre responded to the kiss more passionately then expected by Trowa. Trowa let his tongue glide across Quatre's bottom lip, asking for entrance. As expected, Quatre opened his mouth and twined tongues with Trowa. There kiss lasted as long as it could till Quatre pulled off for some air.  
  
Trowa smiled and kissed Quatre's jaw line, "So Quatre, you like this so far?"  
  
Quatre just nodded and shivered in pleasure. Trowa took that as a sign and moved further down kissing his neck and then right to his collar line. Trowa stared to unbutton Quatre's shirt. Slowly after every button, Trowa places a kiss.  
  
Quatre moaned in pleasure knowing he will enjoy this. He felt the kisses running down his body and felt his shirt leave his back, "Trowa.mmm. you have too much covered." Quatre reached up and removed Trowa's shirt as well and kissed his chest. He heard Trowa gasp and he smiled.  
  
"Naughty, naughty Quatre, now lay back and relax" Trowa kissed down and took a pink nipple into his mouth.  
  
Quatre moaned in pleasure as his back rose off the bed. He could feel his arousal getting bigger along with Trowa's. Trowa's was poking him in the leg crating friction.  
  
Trowa then let the nipple go and took the other in his mouth. This created his arousal to grow even harder; he was aching and needed Quatre.  
  
Quatre saw this in his eyes and reached down for Trowa's pants, he unbuckled them and let his member free. He heard Trowa sigh in relief. //I wonder what this will do// He thought. He took Trowa's member into his hand and moved in an up and down motion.  
  
"Ahhh.mmm. oh Quatre!" Trowa moaned growing harder and pulsing. He reached down and undid Quatre's pants as well and set his member free. He then took Quatre's hands away and lightly rubbed there members together.  
  
"Ahhh.Trowa.Take me now!" Quatre screamed.  
  
Trowa smiled and got up, "Hold on Quatre, I got to get something to make it easy." Trowa disappeared into the bathroom and came back out with a bottle of lube.  
  
Quatre looked at him confused. "It is to make it easier and not hurt as much, so don't worry," Trowa said and climbed back up on him. Trowa took the lube out and coated his fingers with it. "This might feel strange but please relax." Trowa said.  
  
After Quatre relaxed, Trowa put Quatre's butt in his lap and his legs on his shoulders. He slowly entered one finger into him. Quatre gasped as Trowa's long finger entered him. He felt like it shouldn't be there but felt right all the same time.  
  
Trowa began to move his finger in and out. Soon he added another finger and stretched him nice and good before pulling his fingers out. He heard Quatre moan when he did and smiled, "Hold on baby, I am getting there."  
  
Quatre nodded and just shut his eyes.  
  
Trowa got the lube and coated his member and smiled, "Ok Quatre, Brace yourself, I am kinda big and you are so tight." He smiled and slowly entered himself into Quatre.  
  
Quatre gasped in pain as he felt him enter. A tear slowly trickled down his face, "Ahhh."  
  
Trowa stopped once he was in him to the hilt and leaned down to kiss Quatre, "Shhh is will all be gone soon," He soothed Quatre.  
  
Quatre looked at him and gave him a hint to move. Trowa began to move slowly at first but sped up.  
  
Trowa was on the edge of release and he started to rub Quatre's member and to the same pace he is at. He was the first to climax and Quatre came soon after.  
  
Quatre was breathing heavy and moaned when he felt Trowa leave him, "Mmm, Trowa?"  
  
Trowa layed beside him and breathed heavy. Looking at Quatre, he took him into his arms and held him tightly, "What is it baby," he ask softly  
  
"It felt so good, thank you so much," Quatre snuggled into Trowa's side, "Is Duo going to stay here why Heero is on his mission?" He asked nicely.  
  
"Yes, I think so, Heero told me he didn't want to leave Duo alone at home, he thinks Duo would get depressed, he has tomorrow and that's it, tomorrow is his last day with Duo and he will also be packing as well. But don't worry hun, they will be fine," He soothed Quatre why running his hand up his bare back. "Now get some sleep you have to go to the office tomorrow." He smiled.  
  
"Can't I just call in sick? I don't want to go to that stupid briefing and listen to my sisters wine. I want to resign my place, and do music with you and my instruments, and I want to paint." Quatre said and stifled a yawn.  
  
"Then you have to go, to resign your spot and come home, I will wait for you here." Trowa smiled as he felt Quatre nod.  
  
"Ok, but I want to sleep when I get home, I am exhausted," He giggled and finally fell asleep.  
  
"That is my koi, that is my koi indeed." Trowa smiled and joined him n his slumber. 


	4. Waiting

Authors notes: I do not own Gundam Wing. And if I did I would be one rich and happy person.  
  
Pairings: 1x2 and 3x4  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
"I Am Already There"  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
~* The next day*~  
  
//It's Sunday, today is the day I have to tell him, I have to ell him the truth and where I am going! // Heero was already awake and fixing breakfast, wait anciously for Duo to wake up.  
  
After fixing breakfast, Heero went upstairs to wake do. When he got to the door he herd moan of agony and pain, he rushed into the room with a big "BANG" and looked around to see Duo up and sitting on the edge of the bed, rubbing his head, "Damnit Heero? Can't you be any quieter!"  
  
"I am so sorry Duo, I take it your head hurts?" He smirks and steps towaeds him and rubbed his temples for him, "I told you not to have so many drinks, but you didn't listen and this is what you get." Heero smiled.  
  
Duo growled at him, "Well I am sorry I am not Mr. "Perfect Soldier" like you!"  
  
Heero looked down and took his hands down, "I asked you nicely not to call me that, I am not a "Perfect Soldier" as you may say, anymore. so please do not call me that." He starts to rub Duo's Temples again.  
  
Duo calmed and shut his eyes, "I am sorry He-Chan, I guess I am just in a lot of pain. So what is on your mind?"  
  
Heero looked him in the eyes, "Duo, I have something to tell you, its very important."  
  
Duo's face, now concerned looked at him, "What is it He-Chan."  
  
Heero let out a sigh, // Here it goes. // "Duo, I am going away for a while, Wu-Fei and I have a mission, and I don't know if or when I will be coming back, so you are going to stay with Quatre and Trowa why I am gone." He looked down.  
  
"It's. suicidal right? So you might die and never come back." Duo looked away from him, "How long till you go."  
  
Heero looked up, turned Duo's face to his, and kissed his lips gently, "Tonight, I leave tonight after you get home from work.Duo, I am so sorry. And I really don't want to go! I want to be here with you!" He punched the floor.  
  
Duo smiled and looked at him, " I know you will come back alive, I know because, you now have something to come home to," Duo smiled and stood up, "So, is it me or do I smell Sausage."  
  
Heero stood up and took his hand and walked to the kitchen, "Eggs, Sausage, and bacon all your favorite plus toast!" Heero sat down across from Duo and watched him eat.  
  
Duo finished eating and was getting ready to head out the door to work, " I love you Heero, I will see you off and then I will drive to Trowa and Quatre's house, you have my solemn word" He kissed Heero and walked out the door.  
  
// You will only see me off is I am not already gone when you get back, but I will wait for you Duo, // Heero thought and started to pack. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~ ~*At Trowa's house after Quatre resigned*~  
  
Quatre was in the music room playing his violin when he heard a flute start to play with him. He smiled and shut his eyes then stopped and wrote down the notes on the music paper, "You know if you keep coming in like that and scaring the lights out of me, I might just have to throw my violin at you," Quatre giggled.  
  
" Oh I don't know then I will just have to wrap that clarinet of yours around your neck," Trowa said with a smile, layed his flute down, and walked over to Quatre, " It sounds very good so far," he said wrapping his arms from behind and rubbing Quatre's busy hands, "you should take a break babe, your blood sugar is getting low and you need to eat something." He felt Quatre's hands start to shake a little.  
  
"Maybe you're right, I do need to get some sugar in me to keep it up, I don't need to be shaking all day," He dropped the pencil and turned to face Trowa and leaned on his chest.  
  
"Whoa, calm, calm, keep steady," Trowa hugged him and slowly walked him to the kitchen to get his medication, "you know I hate giving you this needle, I know it keeps your blood sugar up but, I hate doing it." Trowa said why setting up the needle.  
  
"I have had this problem since I was five, and you know that. you can't hurt me, the needle doesn't bug me as much as it use to." Quatre said trying to keep his voice from shaking.  
  
Trowa put the needle where is was suppose to be and smiled, "Ok Quatre, you know the routine,"  
  
Quatre nodded and shut his eyes, "Go ahead, and hurry up with it if you can?"  
  
Trowa let out a breath and stuck the needle in and injected the medication. He saw Quatre flinch and finished injecting the medicine and smiled rubbing the spot he just stuck. "There we go, relax Quatre I know you feel it working but shhhh."  
  
Quatre took a deep breath as his body stopped shaking then opened his eyes, "that went by better then last time, thank Trowa," He looked at Trowa and kissed his lips gently.  
  
Trowa kissed back, "I will get you some juice and something to much on, you just relax and let your medicine work." Trowa stood up and started getting juice out and stuff.  
  
Quatre watched his every move and smiled, "You can stop swinging your hips Trowa I know your there and laughing,"  
  
Trowa giggled some and set the juice down with some crackers for Quatre, "this is all we have right now, I need to run to the grocery store to get us more groceries sometime after Duo gets here, then I will know to buy double," Trowa smiled and handed the drink to Quatre.  
  
Quatre took the drink greatfully and sipped on it and munched on his crackers, "Why are you so nice to me Trowa? And you can't say because you love me ok?"  
  
Trowa smirked, "You know all of us have changed a lot since the war ended, Heero and I are more open and smile a lot more. I have always cared for you I guess, I just didn't recognize it till a year ago," Trowa smiled and wached Quatre drink his Juice, "When Duo gets here, remind me to keep his hands off the stuff that you need, like he juice and your munchies that you need incase of emergency," Trowa smiled.  
  
"It's really nice of you to do this for me, I mean, you stuck with me though all my problems and stress, I really thank you for that," Quatre looked at him after finishing his drink and crackers. "So you said my song sounds good so far?"  
  
Trowa smiled and was happy he changed the subject, "I am very proud of you, that song is your best yet! Now if we could make it a solo or a duet? Like maybe a clarinet and violin Duet?"  
  
"It sounds good with the violin but I will pull out my clarinet and we will make it a flute, and clarinet Duet, it will sound very good, then it will be a solo for a violin? What do u think?" Quatre asked looking him in the eyes.  
  
"I think it is a great idea, so lets go work on it why we wait for Duo to get here." Trowa stood and took Quatre's hand and they went to make the Duet. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~ TBC: I hope you like this chapter, I would say it was the best one of them all but you can make that decition.  
  
R&R please and tell me how it is=^.^= 


End file.
